Bitterness And Bitchiness
by NathanPeytonFirstLove
Summary: Peyton wants her first love back so she breaks up with lucas *full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

SHow:One tree hill

Pairing: Nathan/Peyton

Summary: peyton breaks up with lucas ,realizes that her soulmate is her first love, nathan scott who she never really got over .who is now with haley who she can't stand because of it. brooke is friends with haley only to get the scoop on wheter or not nathan and her are still a couple but she is really routing for Nathan and peyton. nathan has a hard choice to make either the person who will always love her or the person who will stand in the way of it who will he choose? R/R to find out

Update: i will try to do an update everyday but if i can't with school and all then maybe once a week or every 2 days or something like that,just know that updates are going to come. but please tell me what you think of this story right now,tell me what couples you would like to have i'm PRO neyton(pathan_) so really if you say nathan and haley to make it that i will disagree i will put naley but just for the drama but who should Lucas be with? should i put julian in her as a Peyton/Julian love kind of thing let me know what you think otay

wow that was a long a/n haha

- Brid.

it was a dark and stomy night, the stars were out within the storm

and peyton sawyer was in the cemetry sitting next to her mom."hi

mommy" she said " i really would like a mother-daughter talk right about

now all the other girl are talking about" she signed and traced her mothers

name with her index finger."i told him mom.i told lucas that i never really

loved him that he was a rebound to me and asked me of who" she sighed

" but i couldn't admit my feelings...and i don't know why" she sighed

"mom i love.." but she couldn't even say the name to her own mother either

and she felt gulity about that but she knew that feeling this way about someone

wasn't bad, it was good she was in love, in love with someone but the bad thing

was she was in love with someone who she didnt know if he loved her back but

she couldn't help but love him with all her heart and soul,she couldn't help but

love him,even if their relationship ended badly she still loved him

_**"nathan really do we have to hang-out with the guys we always do that **_

_**now i wanted to hang out with my sexy boyfriend and have makeout sections**_

_**until we can't breath and maybe without our clothes on" she tried to get him **_

_**to just be the two of them rather than the whole basketball team which **_

_**she didnt mind but it's all they ever did anymore she didn't even get her time with her man,her nathan.**_

_**"[[peyton common don't be like that we love hanging out with the guys" **_

_**she couldn't believe he just said that like he didn't miss her at all **_

_**"NO nathan you love hanging out with the guys, i " she saw the heart in her door with the words Nathan and peyton always love in it. "I LOVE you. i love you not them i miss hanging out with just you" she said slamming her fist at the door. " this door says it all, nathan AND peyton. not nathan,peyton and the guys" she said admitting the truth " this door has my feeling, my love for you as does the wall Peyton hearts Nathan, i truly love you i do but i'm tired of never sp[ending alone time with you. i want it to go back to freshman year when it was just you and me always...in love" she managed to say grabbing his head and kissing him on the lips hard,showing him her love for him. " i do love you peyton and i know i miss spending time with you too and i promise Peyton Scott that tomorrow night i will spend ALL my time with you and no one else" no she wasn't married to him at least not yet or engaged but he loved to say it as much as she loved to hear it coming from his lips she smiled and kissed him in the lips sweetly. "PROMISE me nathan" she inisted "i promise" he repeated "no not like that raise you hand and re[peat after me" she looked at him as he raised his hand"i nathan royal scott" she locked eyes with him" i nathan royal scott" he mimicked " boyfriend of peyton elizabeth sawyer promise to love her and spend alone time with her whenever she wish" he smiled as he repeated what she just had said "Amen" they both said "otay now he can go with the guys but tomorrow you ass is mine Player don't make me beat that ass " he laughed "oh i'm so scared" he attempted at being scared of his own girlfriend. she giggled " i love you nate"**_

_**"i love you too Peyt." he grabbed her hand and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek **_

"times were so much simplier before...lucas...and...haley, she might have brooke fooled but she will never have me fooled" she said

"i love you mom" she leaned and kisses the grave stone. she got up and walked away,with her heart still broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**peyton sawyer looked straight into his eyes,knowing that not today ,tomorrow or ever will she love this boy like she had love nathan scott. Nathan scott was her first love , she did everything with him sure, they fought but nathan and her knew what no one else knew that their love was real their love was meant to last a lifetime but Lucas and haley got in the way of that. lucas saw peyton as a pretty girl with chickeny legs and most of all he had seen her as popular but he helped peyton when she didn't have anyone else to lean on and that she thought was magical and with that she thought that maybe just maybe she wasn't destined to be with nathan. Lucas scott was her hero but he just used her to not be an outsider anymore and after a while she started to see that. Haley, on the other hand was the girl that wanted nathan from the start,she was a saint yes but she was also the girl who never had the chance to get nathan until peyton let him go straight into the hands of haley and BAM they got together. **

**but for both nathan and peyton something didn't feel right...something was missing or maybe someone. until they saw the other in the hands of the wrong person **

_**cruel to the eye i see the way he makes you smile**_

_**cruel to the eye watching him hold what used to **_

_**be mine. **_

**nathan scott felt like falling to the ground and **

**crawling into a ball,staying there as he watched **

**peyton run to lucas and jump to him "i used to hold her" is **

**what popped into his head when he saw how happy she seemed**

**" why did i let you go blondie" he wondered to himself as a frown **

**came across his face. **

**peyton was faking her happiness but no one but brooke knew that **

**and she felt sorry for her best friend she knew that **

**Nathan and peyton were destined ,she didn't know how but **

**she was going to get both peyton and nathan back together **

**no matter the risk, no matter if it meant hurting both lucas **

**and haley,she didn't care she wanted her best friend to be happy and if that's what was the cost of it the hell she was going to break two hearts. **

nathan just stood there while she did all of the hugging,Haley didn't notice but he was actually looking at the green eyed Blonde,that he would give anything in the world to touch again. god why does loving somebody has to hurt so much? he wondered. will i ever get to be with her again? he wondered as he held the hand of haley which he knew was not the hand we was imagining he was holding.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3.

A/N- thanks for the review dianehermans i will try to fit brooke and lucas into the story but i think that would be at a later chapter if i do decide that but just gotta let you know i will put them in :) along with others.

peyton sawyer woke up to tears she loved the boy she let go and knew that it was going to be hard admitting it to him or even to herself but she had to how else was she going to get him back? forever is what they had promised that day at the beach.

**peyton sawyer was all packed ready for the day with her nathan,her boy. nathan approached her driveway and knocked but then realized that it was just peyton in her house, still packing he thought. as he let himself in the door and went straight upstairs to see his beautiful blonde curly girlfriend. " god baby you know we are only going to be gone for like a couple of hours not a couple of days or years" he said as he noticed all the stuff she was putting into her bag. "very funny hotshot  
but you can never really be too prepared" "First Aid Kit Really Sawyer?" "just incase i get hurt" nathan chuckled at that and with that and 2 bags of things peyton had packed they left for the beach. "sawyer a little help" peyton came over and took a towel from nathan and then came to a stop she thought was perfect"so not what i meant" **

**"you said a little help and i did i took the towel from you that's helping baby" nathan rolled his eyes and struggled to get to where peyton was but eventually he did and just threw everything on the ground their day went by perfect, nathan picked up peyton and ran toward they water and they ended up with a picture at the end of course nathan hated it but at the end peyton got her way and got the picture and nathan admitted that the picture was perfect of their love. "sawyer i think you blinded me" peyton knowing that she didn't hit him in the arm "oh suck it up" nathan just gave her a smile. " seriously i can't see" **

**"whether i did or didn't you still love me" **

**"forever..our love will last until we both are really old with gray hair and bones are weak and i can no longer play basketball but you will still be listening to that music of yours but our love will never fade" **

**"promise" she looked at him with a little glaze in her eyes "i promise baby i promise i will love you forever and ever" he leaned in, and kissed her as deep as he could manage. **

"what happened to forever?" she sighed. "what happened to our happily ever after"

"well first off you dumped me peyt and second i never said on forever or a happily ever after" peyton sighed at knowing that it wasn't nathan who was at HER house it was lucas "what the hell do you want scott?"

"you back because i miss you?"

"really do you miss me or do you miss being because you had the cheerleader? he didn't respond.

"thought so. you just fucking used me to get friends you wanted to be popular and to do that you had to get a cheerleader?"

"were yo-u ever this bitchy when you were with nathan? no wonder you broke up?" oh no he didn't. that does it im going to beat his ass no matter what happens. it will be worth it because he doesn't know why nathan and i broke up. he wasn't there.

"you know nothing about nathan and i?"

"nathan lets go out for a movie or something maybe a diner or both i just wanna go out on a date with you babe" nathan felt irritated by the saint haley." i've told you before i dont want to go out haley i don't want to..."

"but why you never want to go out anymore?"

"because i don't love you" haley gasped "yes you do you love me im much better than peyton?"

"oh thats why you wanted to go out with me because you wanted to prove that you were better than peyton didn't you" she felt speechless "well i got things to say to you one i have never loved you. you were my re-bound and i think i could have done better at that too and also you are not better than peyton because i loved peyton and i always will and at least she gave me my space and didn't asked every fucking minute to go out she understood when i didn't have time . and last thing we are done. over. never talk to me never look at me if you see me look the other way cause i dont want to see your fucking face any-longer"

"you still like him don't you peyt"

"get out...GET OUT...LEAVE not just out of her but out of my LIFE"

he couldn't really say anything with that rage of anger coming straight

at him, from that curly blonde that haley had always wanted to be, the one haley was jealous of, the one haley would give the world to be. the one Haley knew that her boyfriend loved more than her it hurt her but she couldn't tell her for the reason for Nathan leaving Haley for Peyton.

Lucas on the other hand wanted to be nathan it seemed like whatever lucas did Peyton was always comparing him to nathan, he hated that because he knew that peyton sawyer was in love with nathan scott and will always be.

Peyton, knew that lucas was no lucas, whenever lucas said "i love you" or pretend to say it even if he didn't mean it Nathan's face would pop in her head and she'd think it was Nathan in Lucas's spot only because that was she wanted and thats exactly what was going to happen she told herself.

Nathan, saw haley and just saw one thing, peyton. he saw that peyton would

come running back, and when she did Nathan would pick her up and take her any-place she'd wish and they would kiss until they couldn't breath, all he wanted was his girl back his peyton back,his future wife and the mother of his future children, all he had to figure out was how...how was he going to do it...

nathan scott sat there,looking at the floor wishing that a curly-blonde,green eyed,skinny,beautiful in anything and everything would come rushing in the door into his arms that were ready to accept her, and never deny her or his love for her "if i ever get a second chance" he told himself"i would never let her go again" as a tear fell down his eye. he saw a shadow of two feet standing there.

-to be continued.

A/N-what do you think of it ?

what couples you want to be in here?

(i'm pro Nathan and peyton so take that in mind

that it is a nathan and peyton story but i could put

other couple like Lucas/Brooke,Lucas/Haley,etc) so let me

know kay?

oh and for update im sorry how slow they are coming i have to

write for journalism as well as this but journalism comes first

as much as i wish i could put this first i need a grade for

journalims :\

wish me luck .

-Bri


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

he wanted it to be someone else, he wanted it to be

the girl that had those skinny, chickly legs with those

beautiful green eyes he always went crazy for

the girl he'd love since

he could remember the girl he'd promised himself that he'd love

forever and that someday he'd marry and have children with

Junior Royal Scott he'd always wanted to name their son and

Penelope Sawyer Scott for a daughter he wanted that with her

he wanted a life with peyton, with haley, she'd talk about

marriage but he didn't think about it with her well the real reason

was she wasn't the girl that he wanted to grow old with have kids and

grandchildren with,the girl he

would love to wake up next to everyday and kiss every morning,the girl he'd come

home to every day. the girl with that bitchy attitude, the bitchy attitude that

he loved. "Lucas Royal James" she had told him once they were going to name their first child. eww he had thought im not going to name my child after the asshole that stole my girl. and he has to be SCOTT not james scott just has a ring to it but lucas urgh no. Junior Royal Scott. Parents to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Nathan Royal Scott he never did know what haley said after that because he was in his very own "peyton" world and he loved that world more than life itself.

"Hi Nate how you doing" the brounette girl had asked.

"not so good i broke up with haley today"

"so you mean i don't have to pretend to be friends with her anylonger

i'm free?"

"you were pretending?" wondered nathan scott to Brooke Davis comment

"Well DUH what did you think that i would be friend with a bitch that broke up nathan and peyton? what else did you think that Lucas had made all those friends because he was with peyton? nate nate nate"brooke laughed

"i did that to get the scoop on you two" brooke davis admitted "haley always told me stories about the two of you"

"she didn't your lying brooke Penelope Davis"

"am i nathan am i really then if i'm lying how come i know that your first son will be named after Lucas and you two will elope after you propose because she wants engaged to get it over with" Brooke Confermied

"you never did love her did you nate..haley i mean you never could give her your heart"

nathan sighed "no i couldn't as much as i tried i always went back to peyton there was this time ...it was the first time she told me that she loved me and i said it back thats why she thinks i still love her but the truth is that i said i loved her because"

brooke cut him off" because you were hiding or lying to yourself"

"no because peyton came to my mind when she told me that i didn't really say it to her i said it to peyton well in real life i was telling haley but my heart was telling peyton sawyer"

brooke davis looked at him with sensire she know that neither peyton sawyer,her best friend that she let cry to her shoulder or nathan scott, her best friend ex boyfriend that she let him talk everything out with her, she knew that nathan scott and peyton sawyer were still in love...with each other

"maybe that's the day" she thought out loud but wondered in her head

"what?" questioned a confussed nathan scott

"i will tell you but you gotta promise if it ever comes up that you didnt hear it from me nate"

"i promise"

"okay so peyton told me once that she heard you and haley talking and that she thought that you would end everything after a month or so with the saint but then she heard haley tell you that she loved you and she thought that maybe thats when you would stop seeing the little ms perfect at everything and then her heart broke when she overheard you saying to haley that you loved her too and that's the day that peyton decided... to give Lucas scott a chance." she told nathan

nathan didn't looked angry more like hurtful " you mean to tell me that if i never said what i never really meant peyton would have never gone out with lucas and if i ended the relationship with haley i could have gotten peyton sawyer back?"

"yes well lesson learn right" brooke said trying to soften the mood.

"yeah i guess... what are you doing here anyway"

"what a girl can't come in to nathan scott house just to come she has to have a reason?"

that grin that peyton sawyer loved was the one that brooke wasn't getting she was getting the brooke one the "your my girlfriends/exgirlfriends best friend grin" that was the grin made especially for brooke davis.

"hey don't give me that look"

he chuckled  
'ok ok i came her to tell you that peyton sawyer and lucas scott are engaged"

nathan face fell

"what you mean to tell me that i've lost her forever"

"just kidding"

"brooke that was so not cool"

"i know but i wanted to see what reaction you would have on your face when or if that happened"

shaking his head "brooke just tell me whatever you need to tell me and get over with is she pregnant did she move in with him whatever it is i can take it"

" she dumped him" Brooke said

nathan scott couldn't help but smile, knowing it was truth whatever brooke davis said even if rumored must be true she was the one to keep the secret and spill the beans at the same time "you mean to tell me that"

"you can finally get her back nate" with hearing those words his frown suddenly turned into a beautiful smile,the smile he always gave peyton.

the smile he knew she always decireved

"brooke can i ask you something"

brooke nodded, "does she i mean does peyton ever...think of ..." he got caught up in his own words"trying to ask me if ever thinks of you or talks about you"

nathan couldn't say nothing but nod. "well you want me to tell you the truth or to lie to your face scott"

"truth davis i want the truth"

brooke sighed hoping that she didn't have to tell him this but she had to who else would peyton couldn't tim didn't have the nerve. so that just left her to tell him the truth about what peyton did.

" nathan she misses you,she never really got over you, she's still... madly and deeply in love with you she can't look at you without seeing the guy she fell in love with so long ago because she cant get over you nate, she loves you... go to her, tell her you love her and that you want to be with her and nathan and peyton scott " she giggled "can finally have their happy ending after all"

why the fuck won't he leave? peyton sawyer asked herself. he needs to leave i dont want him here i never did i just pretended because of nathan. but really i can't stand the guy. he's such a asshole that needs to get out of my life forever. "lucas get out out out and never come back ever again" she sceamed

" i don't love you lucas i have never loved you and i will never ever love you lucas so get out and never come back"

nathan thought about it for a minute.

"yeah im gonna go get her back. i'm gonna go get my girl."

"nate can i stay here i really don't want to go home and your going to peytons so yeah and that might involve a little something something" she winked. "yeah sure brooke you know where everything is anyway make yourself at home" with that he was gone out the door to get his girl back.

"lucas get out" she yelled one more time she was really getting pissed that she wouldn't leave what she didn't know is that he had been drinking,it didn't seem that way to her because she didn't know the asshole lucas from the drunk lucas. instead of leaving,lucas just took a seat in her bed and pulled her close to him. "you know thats no way to talk to your boyfriend baby" pulled her close "god you look sexy in that skirt peyt." he said while peyton tried to get away "now baby i wouldn't hurt you you know that" he winked at her pulling her to his lap and placing his hand up to her thigh and upper and upper his arm went, till reaching the black thong she was wearing and pulling it off "LUCAS SCOTT don't even think about it " she yelleed, but it was too late lucas had already knocked her to the bed and taking his shirt off and moving his hand up her body and unclipping her bra and taking her shirt and bra off at the same time. "oh my god he's raping me and he won't stop i sceam and he just keeps taking my clothes off what am i going to do?" he sucked at one of her breast while trying to unbutton her skirt and squazing her other breast with the his free hand. "STOP" she yelled but it was helpless no one was coming no one was near to hear her. when she had least expected it he had entered her and entered her hard that is"HELP" she squicked she was naked in front of the guy she didn't love she didn't stand and couldn't even care about he was rapping her and no one could hear her it was useless, she was useless to just let it happen she couldn't move or push him he was too strong "stop" she pleade " it won't hurt that much baby"was his response everytime .he sucked at her neck while entering her even more harder , that made peyton scream even twice as much for help and because it hurt like hell. then biting her neck while messaging both breast and then squazing both hard as he could "HELP ME" peyton sawyer yelled one more time, she felt naked and there was nothing she could do as he entered her more, the hurt made her spread her legs even more which made him go even more deeper " Lucas stop " she pleade "i don't want this" "you never want this but i do so we'll go with what i want today tomorrow we can go with what you want okay" entering her body again , biting a breast and having peyton scream harder. he stopped entering her and just pulled her on top while he fingered her ,sucking and licking on a breast. "HELP" she yelled"

"GET OFF HER" someone from the door yelled.

-to be continued.

a/n - really don't know where the last scene came from but when i started i couldn't stop who do you think is at the door? could it be the person she loves more than ever? or will it be Brooke Davis trying to help her friend you just have to wait and see. i love cliffhangers lol anyways please review


End file.
